Snow Fairy Story
by fuyuki25
Summary: Hey, apa kau percaya pada peri? Apa kau menyukai musim dingin? Awalnya aku tidak percaya dan sangat membenci musim dingin. Tapi 'dia' merubah semuanya. Datang di hari terakhir musim dingin dan menghilang saat memasuki musim baru. 'dia' yang kucinta./sedikit perbaikan/


.

.

Pairing : Kaito Shion X Miku Hatsune

Warning: abal, gaje, aneh, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai dg EYD, dll dah

Genre: romence

Disclamer: vocaloid not my mine

Rated: K

.

.

.

Summary: Hey, apa kau percaya pada peri? Apa kau menyukai musim dingin? Awalnya aku tidak percaya dan sangat membenci musim dingin. Tapi 'dia' merubah semuanya. Datang di hari terakhir musim dingin dan menghilang saat memasuki musim baru. 'dia' yang kucinta.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"Huh...Dingin banget hari ini," Ucap seorang lelaki berambut Ocean Blue.

"Kau kan memang membenci musim dingin ya, Kaito-kun."Ucap Lelaki shota berambut kuning di sampaingnya.

"Ayolah Kaito, inikan tinggal satu hari lagi sebelum memasuki musim semi" Ucap lelaki berambut ungu di depan lelaki yang di panggil Kaito tadi.

"Tetap benci musim dingin." Ucap Kaito berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Mau kemana Kaito?" Tanya lelaki berambut pink di sebelah Len pada Kaito

"Mau cari tempat yang hangat."Ucap Kaito cuek melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

Kaito tetap berjalan menuju suatu tempat yang di yakini nya hangat. Ya itu adalah ruang klub fotograpy. Di sana kan ada alat pemanas. Sesampainya Kaito di sana, dia hanya diam sambil tiduran di atas sofa. Jam sudah menunjukan jam 2, yang berarti satu jam lagi akan pulang. Mumpung guru ngak masuk Kaito lebih memilih menghangatkan diri di ruang klubnya. Tak terasa Kaito tertidur di ruangan itu sampai-

"Hey, bangun"

-sebuah suara membangunkannya

"Hm?..." Loanding 10%

Loading 35%

"Hey, apa kau mau di sini terus?"

Loading 50%

Loading 78%

Loading 99%

"Hey"

Loading 100%

"WHAAA? S-S-SIAPA KAU?" Teriak Kaito setelah kesadarnnya terkumpul dengan benar.

"Huh, kasar sekali" Ucap Orang itu.

Kaito Pov

T-tunggu, Siapa gadis ini. Aku belum pernah melihatnya? Dari pakaiannya yang serba putih ini, apa dia hantu? Tapi kenapa dia bawa bungga? Dan lagi aku yakin dia bukan berasal dari sekolah ini.

"Tidak usah takut begitu. Seperti aku hantu saja" Ucap wanita di depan ku ini. Hm... jika dilihat baik-baik dia kelihatan imut, matanya yang berwarna toskah terasa bagaikan maknet dan di-

Ap-apa yang baru saja inginku katakan? Sial wajahku terasa memanas. Demi apapun, aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Hey, aku bicara denganmu tapi kau selalu mengabaikanku, apa kau dengar aku?" ucap wanita di depan ku ini. Oh, iya. Maaf agak lambat tapi perkenalkan aku Kaito Shion. Laki-laki berambut ocean blue, pembenci musim dingin dan sesuatu yang dingin. Aneh? Mau bagaimana lagi aku membencinya sih. Dan sekarang aku sedag berada di ruang klub yang kuikuti. Aku sedang istirahat di sini sampai seorang gadis aneh membawa kelinci putih membangunkanku. Namanya adalah-...Siapa ya?

"Kau siapa? Dan apa maumu?" yap itu yang sedangku tanyakan.

"Aku adalah peri musim dingin, nama ku Miku dan ini keliciku Yukine. dan tugasku untuk membuatmu menyukai musim dingin" P-peri? Peri musim dingin? Membuatku tidak membenci musim dingin lagi? Apa dia gila?

"Dengarkan baik-baik, mana mungkin ada peri di dunia ini dan...bagaimana pun caranya aku tidak akan pernah berhenti membenci musim dingin, kau tau" ucapku. Kuharap dia berhenti bercanda. Kenapa harus ada orang gila di sini? Mana dingin banget lagi. Sudahlah lebih baik dia ku diami saja.

Author pov

"Aku Peri salju, loh."ujar Miku berbinar binar. Kaito hanya menatap Miku datar, "Kalau kau Peri, kenapa kau bisa disini? .. Apa jangan jangan kau tersesat"ujar Kaito dengan nada terahkirnya datar.

"Tehee"ujarnya Miku memberi cengiran.

'Kenapa ada cewe colsplay disini dan bodoh'batin Kaito ngenes.

"Hei, tunggu pemuda berambut biru!"seru Miku ketika Kaito meninggalkannya tanpa minat.

"Ha'i, Ha'i. Tak jauh disini ada kantor polisi."ujar Kaito tak menghentikan langkahnya. "Matte! Matte!"seru Miku tergesa gesa mengejar Kaito.

.

"Sial! Walau besok memasuki musim semi tapi tetap saja. Menyebalkan"gerutu Kaito memasukkan kedua tangannya kesaku jaket.

"Kau membenci musim dingin, ya?"celetuk Miku disampingnya.

"Hee, kenapa kau ada disini!"Seru Kaito horror. "Kau meninggalkanku, aku sebal denganmu."ujar Miku mendekap kedua tangannya didada.

"seterah. Jangan ikuti aku lagi!"Tandas Kaito dingin. "Hee, kau sangat kaku ya pemuda bersurai biru,"ujar Miku masih mengikuti dari belakang.

"Kau membenci musim dingin, kan? Kenapa kau membencinya? Padahal di musim dingin semua merasakan kehangata" Ucap Miku yang mengikuti Kaito. Kaito berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Miku.

"Ku rasa kau tidak tersesat, kan? Mau apa kau?" Tanya Kaito dengan dinginnya.

"Kan sudah kubilang. Aku akan membuatmu menyukai musim dingin dalam waktu satu hari" Ucap Miku dengan percaya diri.

"...Cih, seterah sajalah" Ucap Kaito kembali berjalan meninggalkan Miku.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku kan ngak punya tempat tinggal jadi boleh nginap di rumahmu?" Tanya Miku pada Kaito yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"HAH? MENGINAP DI APARTEMEN KU? TID-" Miku mengeluarkan pupy eyes nya. Kaito diam beberapa saat sampai dia menoleh ke samping.

"B-Baiklah, Tapi hanya tiga hari" Ucap Kaito. Miku hanya tersenyum memeluk kelinci putih di tangannya. Mereka berjalan menuju apartemen Kaito tanpa ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Sesampainya di apartemen Kaito. Miku hanya melihat kehampaan di apartemen-nya. Apartemennya terasa sangat kosong.

"Ano...apa kau sendiri saja?" Tanya Miku duduk di sofa Kaito.

"Memangnya kau melihat orang lain selain aku?" Tanya Kaito lagi.

"Tidak sih." Ucap Miku. jam di kamar Kaito menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Kaito sedang di kamarnya, menganti baju sekolah dengan baju kesualnya

"Tunggu sebentar, akan ku siapkan makanan" Ucap Kaito memasuki dapur

"Oke" Ucap Miku tetap memeluk kelinci putih di tangannya.

.

"Hm... Bahan masakan sudah habis. Lebih baik aku belanja sebelum salju turun" Ucap Kaito beranjak dari dapur. Dia melihat Miku menoleh padanya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Miku saat melihat Kaito memakai kembali mantel dan pelindung telinganya.

"Beli bahan masak. Udah habis soalnya. Kenapa?" Kaito menoleh ke Miku yang berdiri di depannya.

"Boleh aku ikut?" Tanya Miku dengan mata berbinar.

"Hah... Baiklah, jangan mengacau" Ucap Kaito membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar diikuti Miku yang tersenyum lebar.

"Bagaimana kalo makan di luar?" Tanya Miku dengan pupy eyesnya

"...Ck, seterah saja" Kaito berjalan mendahului Miku yang hanya senyum.

.

Kaito dan Miku terus berjalan dengan keadaan hening. Sampai Miku membuka suaranya.

"Kau tau, kau bisa melihat banyak keajaiban di musim dingin, lho"

"Ngak peduli, dan lagi besok juga udah musim semi kan?" Ucap Kaito cuek bebek

"Berarti kau banyak melewatkan acara di musim dingin, ya?" Ucap Miku terkejut.

"Padahal banyak yang bisa kau lihat di festival musim dingin. Dan banyak keajaiban nya" Ucap Miku lagi dengan senang.

"..." Kaito hanya diam mendengar ocehan Miku di sampingnya.

Kaito Pov

Festival ya. Cih mengingatkanku pada masa lalu kejam saja... Tapi aku merindukan saat 'itu', saat di mana mereka tetap disisi ku. Dimana mereka tersenyum dan menggenggam tanganku. Hm? Aku merasa seseorang menggenggam tanganku. Dan saat aku menoleh Si peri bernama Miku ini dan kelincinya tersenyum lebar kearah ku.

"Bagaimana kalo kita bersenang-senang di saat hari terakhir musim dingin" Ucapnya dengan wajah yang berseri. Bersenang-senang? Festival saja sudah berakhir, bersenang-senang bagaimana?

"Dengarkan aku Miku, Bersenang-senang bagaimana? Semua festival di musim dingin sudah berakhir. Jadi kita tidak bisa bersenang-senang" Ucap ku menjelaskan.

"Bukan itu maksudku" Ucap Miku sebal denganku. Dia menggembungkan pipinya yang cubby itu.

"Lalu, maksudmu apa?" Tanya Ku lagi.

"Bagaimana kalo kita pergi berkeliling Kota di hari terakhir musim dingin?" Tanya-nya dengan wajah manis. Oke abaikan kata manis itu.

"Ke- Woi" Baiklah dia menarik tanganku dan mengajakku pergi ke taman bermain . Dan jika dilihat, masih banyak saja orang berlalu. Padahal hari terakhir.

"Itu karena mereka ingin merayakan hari terakhir musim dingin dengan berbagi kehangatan" Ucap Miku seperti menabak pikiranku.

"Ayo kita naik itu" Ajak Miku menarik tangan Ku menuju sebuah permainan. Aku sendiri hanya bisa puas bermain, dia menarikku ke sebuah penjual makanan ringan. Lalu dia kembali menarik tanganku menuju bianglala besar. Di dalam bianglala itu cukup canggung.

"Wah, pemandanganya indah" ucap Miku melihat keluar. Yah, karena kami sedang berhenti di bagian paling atas. Makanya bisa lihat. Ku tolehkan kepalaku kerah yang dipandangi Miku dan...

Indah. Kota Tokyo yang ditutupi salju putih dihiasi dengan lampu yang berwarna-warni membuatnya sangat indah. Ah... kenapa aku baru melihatnya? Setelah sekian lama baru aku ingat betapa indahnya musim ini. Mungkinkah aku sudah tidak membenci musim dingin lagi? Apa karena dia? Kutolehkan kepalaku kearah Miku. dia kelihatan bahagia...dan dia kelihatan cantik. Apa memang dari awal aku sudah munyukainya? Tidak, Ini hanya pemikiranku saja. Tenang, tenang. Tenanglah Kaito..huf..

Turun dari bianglala, Miku terus menarikku mengikuti semua keinginannya. Semua orang menatap ke arah kami. Jangan bertanya, lihat saja pakainnya yang mencolok itu. Kami berhenti di salah satu restoran untuk makan. Jam juga menunjukkan pukul 8:00.  
"Selamat datang. Mau pesan apa?" Tanya seorang pelayan perempuan.

"Kau mau makan apa?" Tanyaku pada Miku

"Aku ingin omelate danMocha Frappuccino" Ucap Miku senang

"Hari dingin begini kau malah memesan minuman dingin? Dasar. Kalo aku pilih sup hangat dan hot coffe saja" ucap ku pada pelayan.

"Baiklah. Mohon tunggu sebentar" ucapnya lalu berlalu meninggalkan kami.

"Kau sudah puas jalan-jalannya?" Tanyaku pada Miku yang menatap keluar.

"Belum, masih ada beberapa jam lagi sebelum jam dua belas tepatkan?" Ucap Miku setengah merajuk dengan ucapanku barusan.

"Tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kita sudah banyak mendatangi tempat di kota ini" Ucap ku pada Miku yang kelihatan sedih.

"Kita belum melihat salju turun untuk yang terakhirkan?" Ucap Miku. salju terakhir?

.

Tes

Sial airmataku malah jatuh. Aku kelihatan sangat cengeng

"Kaito, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Miku. dia kelihatn khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kok" Ucap ku berbohong. Ya, aku sangat sedih. Alasan kenapa aku membenci musim ini adalah karena... di musim inilah... orang tuaku pergi. Bersamaan dengan salju yang turun. Sial kenapa aku malah mengingatnya kembali?

"Maaf atas keterlambatanya tuan. Ini pesanannya, silahkan di nikmati" Ucap pelayan itu dengan senyum

"Terima kasih" Ucapku pada pelayan itu.

"Nee,nee Kaito, lihat restoran ini penuh dengan orang yang berbagi kehangatan" Ucap Miku dengan senang.

"Diam dan makan saja, kau ingin berjalan-jalan lagi kan?" Tanyaku pada Miku yang mengangguk senang.

.

Tanpa ku sadari salju mulai turun. Dingin. Itu yang kurasakan. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan seseorang menarik penutup telingaku

"Jangan di pakai terus. Nanti kau tidak bisa merasakan salju" Ucap Miku pada Ku. Memangnya apa yang menyenangkan? Tapi entah kenapa aku malah menurutinya. Sial Kenapa aku merasa jantungku berpacu dengan cepat saat melihat muka Miku yang dekat denganku?

Dan kenapa mukaku memanas? Akh...Kulihat Miku menikmatinya. Dia berjalan dengan riang bersama kelinci putihnya di depanku. Kebahagiannya bagai terbagi denganku, entah kenapa aku bahagia melihatnya seperti itu. Kami berjalan menyusuri sungai. Miku masih di depanku. Aku melirik ke arah jam tanganku yang menunjukkan pukul 23:50 yang berarti tinggal sepuluh menit lagi sebelum ini semua berakhir. Aku menoleh kearah Miku yang berdiri tepat di depanku. Entah kenapa aku takut kehilangannya.

.

.

Author POV

Kaito menatap Miku yang berjalan menjauh dari dirinya. Entah kenapa perasaan kehilangan mulai tumbuh di hatinya, perasaan bahwa Miku akan pergi darinya mulai membuat Kaito merasa takut. Dia merasa mimpi panjang ini akan segera berakhir, kebersamaannya dengan Miku akan segera berakhir. Tampa pikir panjang, Kaito berlari dan memeluk Miku dari belakang. Miku sendiri hanya bisa membulatkan matanya.

"Ka-" Kaito langsung memoton ucapa Miku

"Jangan pergi" Ucap Kaito tanpa sadar.

"Kumuhon, Tetaplah tinggal" Ucap Kaito dengan suara yang renda.

Miku hanya menggigit pelan bibirnya. Dilepaskannya pelukan Kaito dan menggenggam tangan Kaito.

"Aku janji akan datang lagi" Ucap Miku. kelici yang sedang terbang di belakang Miku hanya bisa bersedih.

"Selama kau menungguku, aku ingin kau menyimpan bunga ini" ucap Miku memberikan bunga Snowdrop pada Kaito.

"Kaito pernah bilang bahwa Kaito benci musim dingin. Berjanjilah padaku kau akan menyukai musim dingin dan merawat bunga itu" Ucap Miku yang perlahan menghilang.

Kaito menggenggam erat bunga yang di beri Miku. Kaito menatap Miku dan membuka mulutnya.

"Aku akan menunggumu dan tidak akan membenci musim dingin lagi" Ucapnya. Miku tersenyum sebelum menghilang bersama Yukine. Kelinci putih di sampingnya.

Teng Teng

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 00:00 yang berarti hari baru sudah datang. Kaito dengan sabar menunggu hingga musim dingin selanjutnya. Dia juga selalu merawat bunga yang di beri Miku. dan tak terasa musim salju telah datang di kota Tokyo. Sesuai janji, Kaito tidak lagi membenci musim dingin. Dia malah menyukainya. Kaito, Yuuma, Len dan Gakupo menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk mengunjungi festival musim dingin. Tidak lupa mereka juga merayakan Christmas Party bersama. Hingga hari yang di tunggu Kaito datang. Hari terakhir musim dingin

"Kaito, kami pulang dulu ya" Ucap Yuuma berjalan pergi diikuti Gakupo dan Len yang melambikan tangannya pada Kaito.

"Osu" Ucap Kaito. Kaito melirik jam di tangannya dan sudah menunjuk pukul 9:45.

Mereka sudah makan bersama sampai selarut ini. Dari pada pulang Kaito lebih memilih berjalan menuju sungai tempat dia dan Miku berpisah. Kaito duduk di salah satu kursi di sugai itu. Dia lebih memilih menunggu Miku di sana. Butiran salju mulai turun dengan lembut.

Sudah lewat beberapa jam dan sekarang sudah jam 23:50. Cukup lama Kaito menunggu. Dia hanya bisa berpikir bahwa Miku tidak akan pernah datang lagi. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 00:01, yang berarti musim dingin sudah berakhir.

Tes

Kaito menangis? Ya, dia menangis. Dia kembali kehilangan orang yang di sayangnya. Bodohnya dia, kenapa saat itu dia tidak bilang bahwa dia menyukainya? Kaito lebih memilih pulang. Dia berjalan dengan perasaan terluka. Padahal Miku telah berjanji akan datang, tapi kenapa?

Saat sampai di apertementnya. Kaito melihat seorang wanita berdiri di depan pintu. Wanita berambut toskah dengan pakaian putih biru. Toskah? Miku? kaito berlari dengan cepat

"MIKU" Teriaknya saat berlari. Wanita yang diapnggilnya tadi langsung menoleh dan terkejut dengan pelukan dadakan dari Kaito.

"K-Kaito?" Ucap wanita itu.

"Kau...membuatku menunggu sangat lama" Ucap Kaito sedih.

"Dan hari ini kau mengingkar janjimu" Ucap Kaito lagi.

"Maaf, kupikir kau akan lupa, jadi aku tunggu saja di sini" Ucap Miku. Kaito melepaskan pelukannya dan mentap Miku dengan lembut.

"Sekarang, kau akan selalu di sisiku?" Tanya Kaito. Miku hany mengangguk

"Tidak akan pergi lagi?" Tanya Kaito lagi

"Aku tidak akan pergi lagi, karena tugasku sebagai peri musim sudah selesai, sebagai gantinya aku menjadi manusia" Ucap Miku

"kalo begitu...ada yang ingin tanyakan" Ucap Kaito menatap Miku

"Apa?" Tanya Miku

"Maukah kau tetap di sisiku selamanya?" Tanya Kaito. Sembrutan pink muncul di wajahnya. Miku sendiri hanya bisa terkejut.

"...Ha'i" Ucap Miku dengan tangis bahagia. Jadi selama ini ukan hanya Miku yang menunggu, Kaito juga? Miku bahagia bila bersama Kaito. Itu pula sebabnya Miku rela melepaskan gelar perinya demi menjadi seorang manusia.

"Aku menyukaimu Miku" Ucap Kaito

"Aku juga menyukaimu Kaito" Ucap Miku dengan senyum lebar.

Inilah ceritaku yang bertemu peri aneh. Namun dalam sehari dia bisa merubah semua pandanganku tetang musim dingin. Wanita ini yang memberikan banyak keajaiban di musim dingin. Dan sekarang dia akan ada selalu di sampingku. Selamanya, selamanya dia kan selalu di sampingku dan setiap musim akan kami lewati dengan kebahagiaan.

" Terima kasih sudah datang di hidupku, Miku" Ucap seorang pria menatap sungai yang ada di depannya. Musim dingin kembali mendatangi Tokyo.

"Sama-sama, Kaito" Ucap Wanita di sampingnya. Mereka saling bergenggaman tangan. Salju mulai turun ke permukaan bumi.

"Salju" Ucap Miku

"Ya, salju. Salju yang membuatku menyukaimu" Ucap Kaito menatap Miku yang tersenyum.

"Mama, papa, lihat salju sudah turun" Ucap seorang anak lelaki berambut hijau toskah berlari-lari kecil menuju orang tuanya

"Kakak tunggu aku" ucap anak kecil berambut ocean blue berlari mengejr anak lelaki tadi.

"Hati-hati Mikuo, Kaiko, Nanti malah jatuh" ucap Kaito. Sementara Miku hanya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih" Ucap Miku pada angin yang berhembus pelan.

END

Fuyu: nyahaha, fuyu balik. Fuyu memperbaiki ulang ni fic. fuyu juga mau nyari author yang mau buat fic tetang musim. Kalo untuk fall udah di ambil sama teman fuyu yaitu nana-chan. Tinggal dua lagi nih. Haru sama Natsu aja lagi dengan pairing Haru Lukax gakupo dan Natsu IA X Yuuma. Kalo fuyu udah Miku x Kaito dan nana udah Len X Rin. Bagi yang minat boleh PM fuyu kok

Publisnya di tempat Fuyu atau di akun kalian sendiri juga boleh kok.

Yak, fuyu tunggu ceritanya

Dan jangan lupa juga, kritik, saran dan RnR?

Bye bye


End file.
